Conservative Party of Luthori
The Conservative Party of Luthori or The Conservatives is a political party focused on the social, fiscal and political preservation of Luthori, their platform is based off of Conservatism and Conservative-Liberalism. 320,000|Ideology = Party *Conservatism *Conservative-Liberalism Factional *Progressive Conservatism *Hosian Democracy |Political position ='Centre-Right' to Right *'Fiscal:' Centre-Right *'Social:' Centre-Right|Affiliation = Conservative and Reformist Alliance |Colour = Blue Red|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title =Seats in Duchy Legislatures|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Seats in Municipal Councils|Seats3 = |Website = www.LuthoriConservatives.lu|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Luthori|political parties =Political Parties in Luthori|elections =Elections in Luthori}} They currently have 162 seats in the Diet and 2 Duchy Governors. History The Conservative Party of Luthori was formed in the year 3890, when the Liberal Progressive Party broke up at their national Congress due to frustration from the results of the last election and ideological differences between factions in the party. The leaders and members within the party began quickly re-organizing into a new party, a party of right-leaning views and values, bringing the party back to its original Progress Party and Populist Alliance platform and ideology. After much debate on the way to re-brand the party, the Conservative name was chosen to directly compete for the Economic Right votes within the Hosian Socialist Party. The ideology of Conservative-Liberalism was put at the fore-front of the party's policy along with Economic Liberalism and Federalism. The party was met with backlash from its more progressive wing of voters in the first election, loosing an additional four seats in the Diet. After sensible amounts of campaigning through the next two elections, the party was able to establish as the Right-Leaning alternate to the Hosian Socialist Party and the Liberal Alliance. The party's current leader is Jackson Kitchener, a doctor from Geharon, who was elected leader in 3939. The party's first leader; Jarred Williams who along with the first party chairman, Gregory Kensington were the influential in the re-branding and re-foundation of the party. Policy Shift When Bryan Arinson took office as leader of the Conservative Party, in 3911, he promised a more socially Conservative agenda, contrary to the Liberal-Leaning social policies the party had in place, under the leadership of Jarred Williams. The party adopted Hosian Democracy as one of its core policies along with Conservatism, the Conservative-Liberalism ideology was made a minor part of the ideological views of the party compared to the major parts it played just 5 years before. Several years later in 3916 at the Conservative Party National Conference, party members voted to change the logo from the traditional Luthori Flag logo, to a new Lion themed logo, reflecting one of the most prominent symbols in the Luthori culture and its move further to the Right. Disbandment & Refounding After many unsecuessful elections, the party disbanded again in, 3924, members from the party scattered across the newly formed right and certain factions of the party moved into parties all across the right-wing. In 3939, the Conservatives were re-branded after many members felt the new right of the nation had become broken, the majority were disgruntled Progressive Conservatives, who believed the PC party had moved too far to the right. Members from the Liberal Alliance and the National Union Party, soon gravitated back to their original political party, they had planted roots in decades before. Alice Royal, a prominent businesswoman and lobbyist, was unanimously appointed Chairwoman and Jackson Kitchener, a doctor, and former Leader of the Conservative Youth, was elected Leader. During the party's re-foundation, Jackson Kitchener took the party back to its centre-right routes. Bennet Years After the 3956 elections, Jackson Kitchener resigned as Party Leader due to the loss of 19 seats in the Diet, bringing the party down to a mere 31 seats, the lowest in party history. A Leadership race was triggered wich resulted in Theo Bennet, a Progressive Conservative Climatologist from Tinkao, and a member of the Red Conservative Caucus, in the Diet. Bennet made major reforms to the Party's structure and made many platform altercations, including the removal of Hosian Democracy from the Party's platform. The Party also voted for a lighter more friendly blue to be their main colour, and a new logo along with it. HDU Dissolution In the year 3964 the Hosian Democratic Union dissolved and de-registered as a political party in Luthori. The dissolution was sparked due to divisions within the party's leadership. After the dissolution, the Luthori General Election of 3964 occurred, after the passage of a snap election. The Conservatives increased the amount of votes they received by roughly 5 million and became the largest political party in Luthori. The party's membership also doubled in a single month. This sparked the Conservative Party's leadership to revise their party colours to a darker blue from the lighter blue variant that had been recently chosen, to appeal to former HDU voters. The party did though promise not to make large platform adjustments. Ideology The Conservatives are a Centre-Right party, overall, taking stances from the Economic and Fiscal Centre-Right and the Social Centre-Right. The Conservatives' platform is focused around Conservatism and Conservative-Liberalism. On economic and fiscal issues the party maintains a strong Centre-Right stance, supporting little government intervention, little subsidies and little economic regulation. The party believes that if these three economic ideals are practised the economy will become stronger and grow. The party supports low amounts of government spending, coupled with low corporate, goods and income taxation rates to ensure the government doesn't interfere in the lives of the people. The party supports private education and healthcare, covered by the government so cost is not an issue. In recent years, the party has defended labour rights and supported certain business regulations, outlining parts of their economic policy that is more centrist. 's Parliament, 3907]] On social and cultural issues the party maintains a Centre-Right stance, taking aspects from Conservatism and certain ideals related to Liberalism into their social platform and policy. The party is a strong supporter of the law of Luthori as well as personal freedom and equality. The party strongly supports family values, supporting all forms of a stable family, including single parents, divorced parents, married parents whether they are in a heterosexual or homosexual relationship. The party supports the preservation of Luthorian tradition and culture, the party supports the Luthorian monarchy and nobility working alongside democratically elected bodies. The party supports the ideals of Secularism and supports all religious bodies and the people who wish to not affiliate with any, though the party does have a large amount of Hosian Democrats in it's Blue Conservative Faction. The party supports a sensible immigration system focused around economics, with an economic guideline system for immigration to bring the most skilled workers and their families to Luthori. The party opposes illegal immigration. The party supports strong ties with the Artanian Union and other countries around the globe, as well as the the protection and re-introduction of the Luthori Empire in order to regain Luthori's standing in the international community. The party supports Federalism and localization of programs that are failing at the federal level. Internal Factions Historically the Conservative Party has been strongly opposed to the formation of caucuses inside of the party, mainly because of the divisions it would create between members and the fact that there are already multiple parties of diverse ideology in Luthori. Though even with this opposition, two terms are regularly used by members of the party based on ideology, the term Blue Conservative and Red Conservative. Blue Conservatives Blue Conservatives tend to sway from the party's core on certain issues and tend to be slightly further to the Right. Blue Conservatives believe in limited government, preservation of Luthori culture and tend to be isolationist when it comes to issues of foreign policy. Socially, Blue Conservatives tend to be very religious and supportive of social conservative policies. Bryan Arinson with the help of the rising 'Blue Conservative Movement' that swept the party in the 3910s, introduced Hosian Democracy into the party's platform. Most Blue Conservatives follow the political views of Bryan Arinson, and claimed it as a political ideology, Arinism. Red Conservatives Red Conservatives tend to follow the party platform directly, with little differentiation. Red Conservatives believe in limited government with some economic intervention and regulation, the inclusion and recognition of minority cultures in Luthori with relaxed immigration policies and tend to be internationalist when it comes to foreign policy. Socially, Red Conservatives describe themselves as Conservative-Liberals, embracing both Liberal and Conservative policies with regards to social issues, they tend to be more secular as well and were opposed to the inclusion of Hosian Democracy in the party platform. Party founder, Jarred Williams was widely regarded as a Red Conservative. The amount of Red Conservatives has risen since the party's re-foundation. Media Most media in Luthori tends to be Centrist and unaffiliated with a political party, until an election cycle comes around. Though there are some media outlets that demonstrate unwavering support for a political party or ideology. The media outlet, ConservativeDaily, was created shortly after the formation of the Conservative Party in the year 3890. The media outlet publishes both daily newspapers, both online and on paper, the media outlet has over 3 Million subscribers and tends to show blind support for the Conservative Party and ideology. It tends to portray the centrist and leftist parties as corrupt and unable to govern, whereas it portrays, the Right-Wing to Far-Right Progressive Conservative Party as too Radical. Internal Structure The Conservative Party Leadership and Structure is very organized and has been since the foundation of its predecessor party, the Liberal Progressives. The party leader and party chairman are both elected at the Conservative National Congress (CPNC), in separate races. The candidates for leader tend to come from more political backgrounds, with most being prior members of the cabinet and sitting members of the Diet, while the candidates for chairman tend to be from backgrounds not involving politics, including business or prior positions within the CPNC. Party Leader The Party Leader has sole control over the political wing of the party, they preside over the organization of the diet, Conservative Cabinet Ministers and they are the figure head of the party's national and in some cases local campaigns. The party leader is also the Conservative candidate for Imperial Seal Bearer, unless they decide to relinquish that position to another member of the party. To be a candidate for party leader you must have the backing of at least 10 percent of Conservative members of the Diet. The party leader faces a confidence vote every year from Conservative Diet members and needs 40 percent support to remain leader, if they don't achive 40 percent a confidence vote among Conservative Party members will take place, they must achieve 50 percent support to stay leader, if 50 percent is not achieved, a leadership election is triggered. The party leader is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Leader to assist them in their duties. Party Chairman The Party Chairman has control of all administrative divisions of the party. The Chairman organizes and commissions the Conservative National Congress every year along with the help of the organizing committee. The party chairman is also responsible for leading the Conservative National Board, they appoint and oversee the Deputy Chairman, the Secretary of Media, Secretary of Campaigns, Secretary of the Treasury, Secretary of Conservative Youth, Secretary of the Conservative Campus Congress, Secretary of Policy and the Secretary of Membership. The party Chairman is appointed by the Conservative National Board, after a prior Chairman resigns or is voted out by the board. Party Whip The Party Whip is appointed by the Party Leader and is responsible for overseeing all Conservative members of the Diet, with oversight from the Party Leader. The party whip ensures that members are voting along party policy and party lines, the party whip will ensure that all Conservative members of the Diet are in attendance for bills as well. The party whip is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Whip to assist them in their duties. Party Leaders Elections Federal Legislative Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political Parties in Luthori